Seeing The Truth
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: This is a one shot from my list of Ideas... Cm Punk and the girl in the club. Have fun and let's see if you cna out do me. Luv Sin!


_CM Punk was making his way through the crowd in a club when he knocks over a girl with long purple and blue hair. When she looked at him and he saw the beautiful, haunting and large silver eyes her face would haunt his dreams for months to come. But what happens when he starts seeing her face every where including in the crowd of WWE fans?_

He couldn't believe that he agreed to come to the club when he didn't even drink. But here he was walking through a crowd of drunken people trying to find his friends out on the dance floor. Suddenly something hit him in his chest and he looked down to see a girl on her ass in front of him. Her hair was purple and blue. It was long and in little braids. Something that he liked on women. "I'm so sorry."

HE reached a hand down to help her up and she looked up at him. Her eyes took his breath away and caused him to take a step back. "Sir I can't see anything. Can you place your hand in mine?"

She was blind? Now that was something that he couldn't believe. But he reached down and placed his hand in hers. "Thank you."

He pulled her to her feet and looked down to see her glasses were on the floor and so was her walking stick. He bent down and grabbed them. Then he handed them to her one at a time. "Could you by change take me to the bar? My brother owns the place and he will start to freak if he doesn't see my soon. I'm new at being blind."

"No problem. I'm Phil." He said.

"CM Punk off of WWE?" She asked him.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"When I heard your voice your face popped into my mind. I was a huge wrestling fan. But I have no reason to watch. I can't see the action anymore. I'm Sky." She said to him.

"How did you become blind? He asked as they headed to the bar.

"I was in a bad car accident. Something happened and I became blind. They said that it wasn't forever. But it's been three months now. I have just given into the fact that I won't ever see again." She said as he helped her into a chair at the bar.

"Do you mind if we talk?" He asked her.

"No it'll keep me busy until my brother can take me home." She said to him.

"You sound sober." He said to her.

That caused her to laugh and shake her head. "I don't drink Phil."

"Really? Does your brother know that?" He asked her with a laugh.

"Actually he doesn't either. It's a way for him to make money and that is all that matters to him." She said to him.

They sat there and talked for hours. Then Jeff came stumbling over to Punk with a smile. "Yo, Punk can you drive us back to the hotel?"

"Sure I'll be there in a minute." Phil said as he stood up.

He looked over at Sky and sighed. "I really enjoyed talking to you. I wish I could stay longer and talk but it seems the fun is over and done with."

"It was very nice to finally meet you Phil. Too bad I can't see you or I would kiss you." She said to him.

Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her softly on her cheek and she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "Call me sometime Phil. I would enjoy talking to you some more."

He pulled back and looked at her. She was amazing and he could feel it. "I will."

Sky turned back to the bar and leaned her head against her hands. She finally met the man of her dreams and she was blind. He wouldn't be calling and she knew that. No one wanted a blind woman her boyfriend had made sure she knew that. "Hey, sis are you ready to go?"

She looked up and towards his voice with tears in her eyes. "Why did it have to happen now?"

"What?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I Met Phil Brooks tonight. You know that guy that is CM Punk on Raw." She said to him.

"How do you know he could be lying to you?" He said to her.

Sky turned away from him and started to sob. "She is telling the truth it was him. He paid for every drink they had and left me a large tip with his credit card." The bartender said and Sky smiled. That was what she needed to hear. She needed to hear that her dream had finally come true.

"Come on baby girl let's get you home." Her brother said as he stood up and picked her up out of the stool.

"I can walk." She said to him as he grabbed her walking stick.

"Not with how thick this crowd is right now." He said as he started to carry her out of the club.

"If I ever get my sight back I will find him." She said to him.

"We both know that you aren't getting your sight back sweetie." He said sadly.

"I know." She said softly. A girl could dream though.

PHIL

He was looking at the number that she had given him but in the end he threw it away. He didn't have time for a girl that couldn't see. No he didn't have time to save someone because he was trying to save himself. So he pushed her to the back on his mind and went to bed. He had much to do the next day and knew that he needed to sleep.

_I watched as she danced on the dance floor and smiled. Somehow I knew that it was me that she was dancing for. I looked around and saw everyone was watching her and then they would look at me. That was when she stopped in front of me and smiled. "You are beautiful Phil."_

_She grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor and we started to dance. It felt so right holding her in my arms as when spun around the dance floor. She was laughing and I was happy. She could see me and that was all that mattered to me. She could see me._

_We danced the night away and then she just disappeared and I was left alone._ He sat up and shook his head as he thought about the dream that he just had. So he got up went over to the trash can and fished her number out of the trash. Maybe he could do this after all. After that he laid the number back on the stand and went back to bed.

_A month later…_

Phil shook his head as he looked out over the crowd in Maryland. That girl had been in his dreams every night since he met her and now she was showing herself in the crowd of the fans. All she did was stand there and look at him with a knowing smile on her face. It has been the third time in a month that he had seen her. _I'm going crazy._

But he kept seeing her until he finally looked for her number and dialed it. When he heard a cell ring a few feet away from him he turned to see her answer the phone. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to call Phil."

"How did you know that it was me?" He asked as they locked eyes.

"I saw the number." She said into her phone before she closed it and slipped it back into her pocket.

He closed his phone and watched as she made her way down the hall towards him. "My sight came back a few weeks after I first met you. I waited for three months for you to call and when I realized that you weren't then I decided to take destiny into my own hands. You haunted my dreams Phil. All I saw was you. I believe that wanting to be able to see you when we were face to face was what helped me get my sight back."

By time she was done talking she was standing right in front of him with a sweet smile. "You never called me Phil. Why didn't you call me?"

He didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything and she sighed softly. "I thought you were different. That night I really thought you were different. I talked to you like I have never talked to anyone before and I could have sworn there was something there. Silly of me to think after talking to you for one night I thought something was there."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she moved away from him. "Too good to be true. You were just like him. I thought he loved me you know. We were together for almost three years but when I went blind he told me I was worthless. That was how I felt until I met you. But you lied. Just as bad as him."

Before he could say anything she headed down the hall to the exit. "I would have rather been blind then see the truth in your eyes like that. That would have made it easier for you to lie. Goodbye Phil."

"Goodbye Sky." He said softly five minutes after she left as he slipped down the wall and sat down on the floor.

"I just screwed up something that could have been what I have been looking for." He said to himself before he put his head in his hands.

Sky sat in her car in front of the hotel that she was staying in. She couldn't make herself get out and go to her room. No her brother had been right. He knew that no one would want her. Most of all a famous wrestler that could have anyone he wanted. Why would he risk it on a girl that could go blind at any moment?

The tears fell hard then. Those dreams caused her to do this. She thought that finally she could be normal when she could never be normal again. No she could go blind at any moment and at that moment she wished that she never seen again in the first place. Finally twenty minutes later she was all cried out and she turned off the car and got out.

"Excuse me Miss by chance is your name Sky?" A man asked from behind her.

"No you have the wrong person." She said without turning around.

"So you aren't the girl that Punk always talks about?" The guy asked from behind her.

"I guess not." She said as she walked towards the lobby.

"Too bad because it seems that she was someone that he really liked." He said to her as he got beside her.

"Then he should have called her." She said to him before she walked in and towards the stairs.

"So you are her." He said to her and she spun around to see Jeff Hardy standing there looking at her.

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter anymore he doesn't want me." She said to him.

"There are many guys that would call you a liar there." He said to her.

"Then he should have called when it mattered. I gave him the number all he had to do wad dial it." She said to him.

She didn't realize that she was drawing a crowd and most of them were wrestlers. Jeff looked at her for a long moment and then shook his head. "Did he call you?"

"Yeah today when I was twenty feet from him. Funny huh? The first time he calls I'm there in talking range." She spat at him.

"But he called." Jeff said to him.

"So what? He didn't call when it mattered most. It took him three months to call me. Three months!" She said to him.

"All he had to do was call to say hi or ask did my sight return but no he didn't. He called after seeing me in the crowd three weeks in a row!" She said to him before she spun around to go into the stairwell.

Jeff put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "He wasn't the one that did this to you."

She glared at him and shrugged his hand off her. "No but he was just as bad. I thought it didn't matter. I thought that he saw past that. Sad isn't it that even now there is a chance with every second that passes that I can lose my sight again. Oh yes like that would be something that he wants to deal with. Should have known. My brother was right I will never find anyone that wants me. No one."

She spun around and raced into the stairwell and ran up the stairs to her floor. As she opened the door she felt all the pain take over and she fell to her knees. "One night isn't ever enough."

"You're right. I figured the rest of our lives will be." Phil said from behind her.

_A/N: I know I know not so good but come on let's see if you can do better it is on my list so go pick it and out do me. Luv Sin!!!_


End file.
